


Only Time

by QueenVulca



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 09:26:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7929478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenVulca/pseuds/QueenVulca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The battle of department of mysteries has certainly not been kind to anyone. When desperate times called for desperate measures, will a decision taken by Harry change the history as they know it? Take a plunge in time...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have published this work in ff too. but it was left underappreciated. So this story is going to try its luck here. Hope you like it.

Nothing's gonna stop us

No not this time.

Take your hand in mine

It's ours tonight.

This is a rebel love song.

Hearts will sacrifice

It's do or die

This is a rebel love song.

Wind and running for one reason.

They can't stop us from our freedom.

Black Veil Bride- Rebel Love Song.

Chapter 1

Yes, I knew being friends with Harry would be detrimental to my health. I mean look at the troll incident in first year. I know, I was in the wrong place at the wrong time, but the troll did come into the castle first place because of Harry. Not that I blame him. Not a wee bit. But poor boy had always been on the wrong side of luck. Yeah, he did have a hack for surviving but was normal teenaged sized trouble too much to ask for from fate? And coupled with the Philosopher's stone intentional "accident", Harry did have a tough time just staying alive.

Then the oh-so-irritating Basilisk problem in second year. That thing left me invalid for a good part of the year. How annoying. Harry and Ron had to take care of the problems on their own. No thanks to anyone.

Then came third year with the threat of Azkaban escapee Sirius Black. Seriously, was peace too much to ask for? No puns intended. Turns out, Sirius was just a grossly victimised person. Only if great great people of our time took care of their allies. Yes, I mean great wizard Dumbledore. How can someone possibly dump every trouble on Harry's shoulders and by Harry's shoulders transferred to Ron and mine shoulders? Greatest wizard of all time indeed!

Then Triwizard tournament. Need I say anything more about it?

And now in fifth year, fate graced us with the Umbitch. Really! In fate's dictionary is the meaning of peace, chaos? I like to think it is. Lying Bound in the Room of time, I can't help but remise about the things we three went through. And by association, the things we have dragged our friends into. Before I fell, I saw Ron go bonkers in the middle of the battle. Merlin knows what curse he was stuck with. And Neville and Luna were also lying somewhere in this room last time I saw them. Bleeding so badly. I hope my curse gets off quick. I have to stop their bleeding before it does too much harm to them. I wonder how Ginny and Harry are faring. I feel so helpless lying useless when everyone desperately needs help.

Yes, I knew this was a bad idea. But has anyone listened to my logic and reasoning before? No, they have to rush in like the headless chickens they are. I had a bad feeling for this. So why didn't I notify any adult before we embarked on this noble quest of ours? Yeah right. Because I was an idiot.

Yup, brightest witch of her year had an epic brain fail when it was needed. But I doubt they would have been any help. Like I said before, fate is just having a merry time pitying us against all the odds. The duel is staring to freak me out. I can hear Harry fight tooth and nail but it seems to be doing no good. And now even Ginny went down. From the scream she emitted looks like she hurt something real bad.

That leaves Harry alone. This is not good, this is really not good. They can't get this close to hurting harry. Now was not the time for him to face it. We need more time. We need to live more. We have to. We are too young to die. Harry is too young to die. Everyone is too young to die. Oh poor Ginny, Luna! And then suddenly I felt myself shake off the body binding curse.

I weakly extended my hand to search for my fallen wand. Thankfully no one had taken it away or I would have been done for. I try not to move much to avoid attracting attention towards myself. Right now surprise attack is the only ace up our sleeves to survive this situation. Bellatrix was as usual running off her mouth with her patented praise-the-Dark-Lord speech while Dolohov, the Lestrange brothers had surrounded Harry.

Bellatrix then cast Cruciatus on Harry and I could barely hold my gasp of horror. Hearing Harry's pained scream Ginny shot Bellatrix with a Bat bogey Hex with all her power. Since they had thought she was indisposed, her sudden attack caught them by surprise and simultaneous I casted Stunner spell at both the Lestrange brothers. Dolohov managed to dodge the spell Ginny cast and rapidly cast a cutting curse at Ginny and turned at me.

I saw Harry panting, trying to get on his feet. He was on his knees, trying his best to pull himself up but he had only managed to draw himself up on his fours. He looked worse for wear. His hand was shaking badly as he reached for his fallen wand. With divided attention I only managed to hear the last bit of Dolohov's villain speech.

"- to go."

"Huh?!" a very smart response on my part. I could now die peacefully in utter shame.

"I don't know if it is your over-smartness or your stupidity but try keep our attention on your opponent."

And he cast a purple curse on me. I couldn't react fast enough but the hurried Protego built a stable shield around me. And to my horror, the curse rippled through my shield effortlessly. As it hit me somewhere below my collarbone as I could think of was my damn luck. What's the use of having a brain that stopped functioning properly when it's the most needed? Now if I had some reflex that Quidditch practise gifted maybe that would been better than the damn the grey matter in her head.

I fell with a dull thud. Added woes! First the biting pain below her collarbone seemed to be spreading inside, and now the head. It's going to form a bump for sure. I took a quick breather and tried to stand up. I found I couldn't move from pain. It was slowly spreading. Agonisingly slow but it seemed to burn its way through me. I couldn't help but conjure images of acid burning me inside out.

I screamed out in terror. That seemed to get my friends attention. Harry stood up shakily, Ron laughed all the way while coming towards me, and out of my corner of eyes I could make out Ginny, Luna and Neville crawling towards me. Atleast I would die among my friends. Well, let's just forget the fact that those friends are surrounded by just-barely disabled enemies. It's almost poetic, dying. Among the friends. Surrounded by enemies. There was just one thing souring the experience. My brain shouting the fact that I am too young to die. And that I want to live. To experience a full life and then go on the eternal journey. Well that can't be helped now, can it?

I couldn't make out what Harry was saying to me, I could at best see his fuzzy form trying to say something. He was holding my hand and placed it on his cheek. I could feel his voice vibrating but beyond that nothing. Then I feel something wet on my numbing hands. Oh dear... Harry was crying. Someone was holding my head in their lap. And another was stroking my face. A good way to go if you ask me. But I had to console Harry before I go and also have to give them some last minute advice. They have to survive this. But that doesn't mean I am giving up so soon, I'll hang on unless someone drags me away. I am fighter and I'll die a fighter.

" 'Arry" I begun weakly. My voice sounded so horrible.

"Mione! Don't worry. We'll be out of this as soon as possible. I promise. Please, hang on," His voice ended in a wail.

" 'arry. Get 'em out s-s-safe."

"I will. Everyone of us."

"N-n-noo. Not m-me," Damn, I'm stuttering so much. I'm mortified!

"Hermione Jean Granger, you possibly cannot say such...such...stupid things," said Ginny.

"We are going to make out of this alive, Hermione. I know. The Gibblegotts are near. They'll help us out," assured Luna.

" Guys... stay...to-to-gether. Get treated as-as soon...as possible. Harry, don't blame your-yourself," I ended in a sigh.

"Hermione, please no. You are the strongest among us. You can't let go," Neville said his voice choked with tears.

" Nuffing to 'old on to. I'm tryin'. But im...im slippin' away."

Ginny gave a heart wrenching sob. Luna was crying quietly; her tears once fell on my face. She kept patting my head softly. I couldn't hear Neville but I felt him shuffle near me. Harry had my hand in an iron gripping as if helping me to hold on. It helped. Really. I could feel a smile form on my face.

"Hahahahah. She's dying. Hehehe, but that damn wi-hehehe-itch is smiliiiiiiing. Hermione! If you die nooooow, I am gonna kill youuuu," said Ron in a creepy singsong manner.

"Nice joke, Ron," I said.

"Harry Potter. Face your death with the bravery you seem to fake," said a loud hissing voice. Great! Voldemort in my death party was a cherry on top of the cake. So much for a peaceful farewell.

"Not today, snake face. Not today!" Harry said in the iciest voice I have ever heard. It could be the blizzard in Snape's frosty personality. If Snape could manage this voice, I'm sure ice would form in the path he walked. I am proud of you, Harry.

Then suddenly there were colourful flashes, loud dong of a bell. More flashes. And the sound of many glasses breaking filled the room. Something scattered over me. By the squeals I heard it looked like it scattered over everyone. More flashes this time accompanied by a loud whooshing sound. My head was going to explode thanks to the impossible dongs of the loud bell. The headache that was building was a massive one, I knew.

Now I felt weightless. Is that what passing away felt like? It's wasn't...unpleasant. I couldn't hear anything anymore. But I swear I felt something touch my hand. The headache was killing me. Looks like it is good time for a nap.

An eternal nap.


	2. Stuck In Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I can say is that I am sorry for the delay. But life is difficult at best.

## Harry's POV

I could only blame myself for landing my friends in this situation. If only I had listened to Hermione's repeated warnings. Smashing that huge hourglass was a decision taken at the heat of the moment. I knew there was no way in hell or heaven that we would have survived this encounter with Voldemort alive. So I had to do something. Well...honestly? Anything. So I thought maybe those time turner sands could help us go back in time and I could stop myself from making such horrendous mistake.

I had come to save Sirius instead I killed him. Yes, killed him. Not directly. Bellatrix made him fall through the Veil. There was nothing I could do to save him. My friends didn't see him fall to his death. They were fighting for their lives after all. And I did because that's what Bellatrix was taunting me about. It was a lucky shot that everyone of us were in that time room. Atleast this time travel could, maybe, give us some precious moments that could save...save Sirius.

I had to do this. I am guilty of endangering my friends who without a moment's hesitation will agree to anything I believed in. They are the bestest friends anyone can get. I hope they accept my folly the same way they have always done. I hope. I knew I had fallen unconscious after exploding those hourglasses. But I had expected to wake up in the time room. Instead I could feel that I was lying on crisp standard cotton bed sheet with hard-ish pillow under my head. I couldn't pry my eyes open. But I could make out distorted voices around me. I tried the self check routine. Are the toes wriggling? Slowly but without pain. Check. Fingers? Same condition as toes. Check. Wrist? Check. Neck? Sore but unbroken. Check. Now the ultimate check. Eyes opening? I tried a lot but managed tiny blinks. Slowly I tried again to open my eyes. And then I could see the fuzzy world again. I blinked to clear my vision as much as possible then focused on the figure of a fuzzy white figure. I could hear what it was saying but it was making no sense to me. Then it flashed something in my eyes and I shot out of my bed. Just then I fell down because I was hit with severe dizziness. Someone strong saved me from falling on the floor and I passed out.

The next time I woke up was due to the harsh sunlight that was shining on my closed eyes. This time I could wake up without any hindrance. A middle aged Healer was speaking to me softly and I did what she told automatically. Then it struck my mind! My friends. I looked around and I saw all of them were sleeping peacefully. Except I couldn't find Hermione. And the panic I felt at that was beyond any measure. "

Have you...have you seen this girl with us... I mean there was another girl with us... you know...brown bushy hair, injured... have you seen Hermione? Was she with her? Could you-"

"Take a breath, young man. First tell me your name."

"Harry Pot..." I said without a thought when I faltered. I couldn't give them my real name now could I? Since Hermione was god-knows-where, it was upon me now to do all the thinking.

"Harry what?"

" Harry Polter."

"Polter? Are you sure it's not Potter because you sure lool like one?"

"Yes, yes. I am sure. I am a...a muggle-born." "Oh, okay. About your friend you were talking about is in intensive care under continuous supervision. She was struck by a very damaging curse. But her condition has been steadily stable after treatment. She should recover in a day or two. By any means was any one of you drabbling in Dark Arts?"

" Umm... no. We were attacked. I have no idea how we landed here or when? What day is it today?"

"It's 21st August. You have been unconscious for a couple of weeks now. You arrived here dehydrated to the point of death. What, you young people, have gotten yourselves into?"

"It's August already. Oh Merlin! Hermione will kill me now. And what about my other friends are they okay?"

"They fine. They should wake up any time now. Now lie down and if you feel any discomfort immediately call for a Healer. And take the potions that will be given to you without a fuss, young man. You are lucky to be found when you were found." And then the Healer walked away.

"I am lucky alright. It's the others who suffer." I ended in a sigh. I was relieved that everyone was okay. And that we were able to escape Voldemort. I could make myself feel better just by that thought alone. I hope Hermione was alright. I want her to awake up already. Without her it is difficult to plan anything. Oh Merlin's soggy socks! I forgot to ask if anyone came to meet us or not. I am very sure Dumbledore must have atleast tried to contact us. Hell, he would have let Mrs. Weasley wait by our bed here. I know I am at St. Mungo's. It was the emblem on the Healer's scrubs that gave it away.

But if we are here instead of school's infantry then I expected someone to be with us. Is it possible we managed to time travel? All this thinking was giving me a headache. I wonder how Hermione manages to think so much and still be fine. My respect for her brains grew even more. Then I must have drifted off because the next time I opened my eyes someone was trying to feed me something. I opened my mouth and almost threw up at the vile taste of the potion. But it made me feel good after a moment.

I sat up and saw the others starting to stir. A grin was plastered on my face. All of them woke up thanks to that horrible potion. I wanted a good-to-go from the Healer. I needed to see Hermione.

"Excuse me, can I'm- mean may I visit my friend who is in intensive care?"

"Let me check you for nausea and dizziness after that you can visit." I thanked him and was almost vibrating with impatience to go visit Hermione.

As soon as possible I went to the room that was solely allotted for her. The helper showed me in and told me to fill in some details they needed and also told me not to stay there for more than half an hour. I entered the room to see Hermione half sitting up with eyes closed.

"Mione?" Her eyes shot open.

"Harry! Oh thank God. And I thought that I was the only one to land up here. How are you?" and she started to cough after talking. "Mione, don't talk so much. Please. Else I won't visit you again."

"Sorry. But I haven't got it in yet that I can't talk in one breath."

"It's okay. We are here too. I woke up yesterday. We are not hurt by much. How about you?"

"I am alive. I thought I was going away. It was scary." She shuddered visibly. " I rather not think about it. I'm alive. So I'm happy."

"That's the spirit."

"Harry?" Hermione began after a pause.

"Yes?"

"What are we going to do now?"

"We go to Dumbledore. Beg, plead and grit for forgiveness and make sure we hide Sirius away from any threat. Then inform the Aurors about the pending breach at the Ministry. That way we can arrest those damn Death Eaters who attacked us. Then... we'll take a day as it comes."

"Good idea, Harry."

"Thanks" It felt nice getting praised for some idea by the-brightest-witch-of-her-age. I was almost exploding with pride when-

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"But that plan's got a problem."

"Wha-what?"

"You see I talked to the kind Healer who was treating me. She told me we've been out cold for four weeks solid."

"I know. The Healer told me its August already. I am sorry, Hermione." I knew it. One advantage over them and that was lost because we were unconscious. Only if we could tell them.

"Harry..."

"What? I am sorry. Please forg—"

" Harry?" Hermione snapped.

"Okay, okay. You say."

"It's 21st August, 1976."

**Author's Note:**

> Review or leave a kudo. It makes my day to see that someone likes my work


End file.
